


Summer View(Written Version)

by Hetalia1912



Series: View(Written Version) [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - View (Music Video), Bars and Pubs, Bisexual Choi Minho, Bisexual Lee Jinki | Onew, Bonding, Dorks in Love, Dramedy, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Falling In Love, Girl Saves Boy, Inspired by Music, Kim Jonghyun-centric, Korean-American Character, Lee Taemin is a Little Shit, Lee Taemin-centric, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mentioned EXO, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Not quite gay Key, Onew is surrounded by complete idiots, Pansexual Kim Jonghyun, Polyamory Negotiations, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Tension, Soft Choi Minho, Strong Female Characters, Summer, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Taemin is bad at feelings, Taemin is the worst at them XD, Young Love, everyone is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: (Summary coming soon)Chapter One(WIP)





	Summer View(Written Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinee is stressed from recent promotions,especially their maknae Taemin.
> 
> Little do they know a series of unforseen events is about to happen that will change everything.
> 
>  
> 
> (WIP)

**11:30 AM**

"Hyung,help."

Jinki turned around at light tug of his sleeve,the last thing he was expecting to see was Minho with a pleading look on his face while Taemin clinged onto him like a koala.

 _Aish,these kids._ He thought. _Promotions must be stressing them out._ Actually it was stressing them all out,but he knew the maknaes got the worst of it,being the youngest members and all.

"What's going on?"Jinki hadn't even realized that Jonghyun had walked over to see what was going on with the kids,Kibum right on his tail.

 _Bless these two._ He thought,slightly relived. _I'm so glad I don't have to deal with these two alone._

Before he could answer Minho beat him to it."Taemin won't stop clinging to me."He complained.

Jonghyun tried his best not to laugh at the scene in front of him.Jinki had the most done look on his face while Taemin had his legs wrapped around Minho's waist and his arms wrapped around his neck with Minho having the most pleading look ever. _He looks like a Koala._ He noticed. _Cute..._

"Hyungs!"Minho's annoyed voice snapped him out of his thoughts.He was trying to pry the maknae off him,to no avail.Jonghyun tried to hold back his giggles at the sight.After a few more complains from both maknaes Jinki finally walked over.

"Come on Taeminie."He said."You can cling to me if want."

 _Bless our leader._ Jonghyun thought. _I'm so glad someone in this group has the patience to deal with Taemin's antics._

"Onew hyung..."Taemin pleaded.Jinki just looked at him fondly."Aw,it's okay Taeminie you cuddle with hyungs all you want when we get in the van,okay?"He asked.Tamein looked at the leader with pleading eyes."Does sound alright Taeminie?"

Taemin answered by trying to wrap his legs around his oldest hyung.Jinki just smilled and picked him up and allowed him to cling to him."Aw,poor baby."He said fondly."Promotions must be stressing you out,huh?"Taemin nodded into his shoulder.

Jonghyun tried his best not smile at the adorable scene happening in front of him. _Poor maknae._ He thought. _He's seriously touched starved right now._ They really haven't had as much time to spend together as they usually did.

Jonghyun would be lying if didn't sympathize with the maknae,he's been a little stressed out lately too. _Now that I think about it we've all been stressed lately._ He thought to himself. _Must be stressing Taemin out the most though,poor kid._ He knew promotions always were a little harder for Taemin,with him being the maknae and all.But Jonghyun had never seen his dongsaeng this stressed though. _I hope the kid's okay._

Before Jonghyun had the chance to question the youngest,their manager called them over from the van."Time to go boys!"He said.Jonghyun tried to not let the interuption bother him. _I'll just ask him about it later._ He decided as he made his way over to the van with the others,Taemin clinging onto Jinki all the while.

As they made their way through the crowd of fans and press,Jonghyun could've sworn he saw someone peeking out of the bushes from the corner of his eye. _Is there someone over there?_

"Hyung you coming?"Kibum's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and when he looked back at the bush there was nobody there. _I could've sworn I saw somebody._ Kibum tapped his shoulder."Hyung?"Jonghyun turned to face him.He was probably just imagining things anyway.

"Yeah I'm coming."

_I'm just seeing things anyway._

How wrong he would turn out to be.

Though it would turn out to not be such a bad thing after all.

* * *

 

**11:45 AM**

 


End file.
